Episode 8068 (12th February 2018)
Plot Bob and Brenda plan to take the twins out for the day but as Daz is ill, Bob has to stay behind to cover the café. Laurel does her best to avoid Bob and Harriet. At the hospital, Ross is struggling to come to terms with his injuries and new limitations and Pete bears the brunt of it. Harriet calls round at Mulberry Cottage where she confronts Laurel about her relationship with Bob again. Laurel begs Harriet to drop it but Harriet knows it's deeply affecting Laurel so offers to be her confidant. Graham is sure Cain and Debbie are involved in the acid attack. Laurel explains to Harriet that she only slept with Bob once - she feels awful for betraying Brenda. Harriet can see Laurel has feelings for Bob. A tour bus arrives in the village. Ross asks after Debbie when Cain and Moira visit him, fearing the man who attacked him may go after Debbie next. He explains there was something familiar about the man Debbie was arguing with at the garage although he can't put his finger on it. Maisie, a woman who got off the tour bus, heads to Mulberry Cottage looking for Sandy. She explains she's been sent by Betty Eagleton. Robert is struggling to juggle looking after Seb and working so asks Aaron to hold the crying tot whilst he answers a phone call. Aaron manages to get Seb to stop crying. Over tea and biscuits, Maisie gives Sandy a selection of gifts from Betty before deciding to head over to the pub. Bob panics when Laurel informs him Harriet knows about them. Upon returning from the hospital, Cain tells Debbie that Ross' face will be scarred for life. Debbie blames herself. Cain encourages his daughter to visit Ross. Graham appears in the backroom and reveals he knows Debbie was behind the acid attack as it was meant for Joe. Debbie protests she wouldn't do something like that but Graham labels her a liar. Cain orders Graham to keep his mouth shut but Graham isn't intimidated by Cain and instead warns him to stay away from Joe. Harriet speaks with Bob as he's closing up the café. Bob explains he feels sick with guilt every time he sees Laurel or Brenda so Harriet questions what he really wants. Bob doesn't know. Harriet advises Bob to be true to himself and not settle for anyone. As soon as Aaron goes to hand Seb back to Robert, the baby starts crying again. Robert is struggling to look after Seb although he vows not to let his son down like he has everyone else in his life. Sandy and Maisie have a toast to Betty. Marlon informs Maisie that the tour bus left about ten minute ago without her so Maisie decides to book into the B&B. After making excuses not to go up to bed, Bob stares at his passport. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Maisie - Wendy Craig Locations *Church Lane carpark *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Room B3 *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Main Street *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Connelton View - Front garden, hallway and downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,410,000 (10th place). Memorable Dialogue *'Aaron Dingle' (holding Sebastian White in his arm): There ya go. It stopped. *'Robert Sugden': I know! I'm not deaf! I can hear that! It..it's probably run out of battery! *'Aaron Dingle': I'm not talking about your phone. Am I? *'Aaron Dingle': I am talking about him! He stopped screeching. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes